


MGS: Hope

by JoanneDelany, Yeoyou



Series: Way to Fall [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Deutsch | German, Deutsche FF, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of canon character death, Pre-Slash, Sappy, Star Wars Referenzen, Two Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneDelany/pseuds/JoanneDelany, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als die ersten Töne der Titelmelodie erklangen, rutschte er weiter in die Polster und warf Hal einen kurzen Blick zu.<br/>So viel war passiert, seitdem sie das letzte Mal gemeinsam Star Wars geschaut hatten. Wenn Snake an die enge Londoner Bude zurück dachte, erschien es ihm länger als ein Leben her.<br/>Philanthropy, viele Nächte angestrengten Einanderaushaltens.<br/>Tausend leere Kaffeetassen.<br/>Zehntausend stummelgerauchte Kippen.<br/>Aus der Asche und dem Filtersatz hätte man getrost einen ganzen Roman schreiben können. Und sie dazwischen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.Kapitel

**Author's Note:**

> Autoren: Joanne Delany und Yeoyou (Auf Grundlage eines Rollenspiels); Betagelesen.
> 
> Rating: P12 Slash
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht uns, sondern Hideo Kojima.
> 
> Spoiler: Spielt teilweise nach MGS2: Sons of Liberty.
> 
> Genre: Friendship, Romanze, Angst, leicht H/C, Established Relationship, wechselnde POVs, Two-Shot
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Slash. Und wir haben uns bewusst dazu entschlossen aus der Genitivform von Hal (also Hals) Hal's zu machen. Weil... es im Deutschen einfach doof aussieht (Hals Hals hatte Halschmerzen...).
> 
> Pairings: Otacon/Solid Snake
> 
> Kurzfassung: „Yes, Dr. Emmerich is right. That is why we need to destroy GW from the inside before attacking Haven itself.“  
> Snake, who was leaning against the wall at the back of the room, removed the oxygen mask from his mouth to joke, „Liquid's very own Death Star.“  
> In the nine years I'd known Snake, this was the first time I've heard him reference Star Wars.
> 
> Anmerkung: Obwohl wir des Englischen Herr sind, gibt's unsere Serie bisher nur auf Deutsch. Was nicht ist... wer weiß.

Der Himmel über London blitzte aschgrau unter Regentropfen. Hinter Hausfassaden stand schon die Nacht und kroch zwischen dunkle Straßen. Die Luft roch nach Enge und Stadt. Nach Menschen.  
Und nach Zigaretten.  
"Sie wissen schon, dass die Dinger Sie irgendwann umbringen werden?"  
Hal krauste die Nase, als er auf den kleinen Balkon trat. Kaum größer als zwei Schritt und bloß so breit, dass Snake sich an die Fassade lehnen musste, um bequem darauf zu passen.  
Auch nach mehr als zwei Wochen wirkte der Anblick des legendären Soldaten in der mondänen Umgebung Londons unpassend. Als wäre ein Krieger aus der Vorzeit plötzlich in Hal's winziger Wohnung aufgetaucht. Daran änderte auch die zivile Kleidung nichts. Hal räusperte sich. Schon bereute er, überhaupt die Balkontür aufgemacht zu haben. Der Gedanke, mit Snake gemütlich einen _Star Wars_ Marathon im Fernsehen zu sehen, erschien ihm plötzlich absurd. Es war ne blöde Idee gewesen und...  
"Mmmgh", mehr sagte der Soldat nicht.  
 _Dumm. Dumm. Dumm,_ summte es in Hal's Kopf. Er sollte sich umdrehen und wieder gehen. Snake wollte seine Gesellschaft offensichtlich nicht. Kein Wunder. Hal war noch nie besonders geschickt im Umgang mit Menschen gewesen. Stets befangen und irgendwie fehl am Platz. Und das bei _normalen_ Menschen. Snake war so ziemlich das Gegenteil.  
Normale Menschen gaben Hal das Gefühl, unsichtbar zu sein. Das war okay. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Snake jedoch... es war wahrscheinlich so'n Supersoldaten-Ding. Dass er sich stets seiner Umgebung und aller Menschen bewusst war, selbst wenn er sie eigentlich ignorierte. Bei Snake war niemand unsichtbar. Bloß nicht willkommen.  
Ein kurzes, humorloses Lachen entfuhr Snake und er drehte sich zu seinem "Mitbewohner" um, eine Hand in der Tasche der ausgewaschenen Jeans, die andere auf der Brüstung.  
Ja, okay, der Soldat fand ihn wahrscheinlich total dämlich und nervig und viel zu vorhersehbar. Zu Recht. Hatte er also noch viel zu verlieren?  
Hal versuchte, sich betont lässig gegen das Geländer zu lehnen, was ihm natürlich misslang.  
Lässigkeit war nicht so sein Ding.  
"Es läuft nachher nen _Star Wars_ Marathon im Fernsehen. Lust ihn zu gucken?", fragte er mit ungefähr gleichem Erfolg was die Nonchalance betraf. Zu hastig stolperten die Worte von seiner Zunge. Als hofften sie, Snakes Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen, wenn sie sich genug beeilten. Selbst ihnen schien klar zu sein, wie blöde er klang.  
Fast hoffte Hal, dass Snake einfach 'Nein' sagen würde und er den Rückzug antreten konnte.  
Hal wusste immer noch nicht, ob ihm die Idee gekommen war, weil er hoffte, dass es ein bisschen die Spannung zwischen ihnen nehmen würde. Dass er sich danach weniger unwohl fühlen würde. Oder ob es war, weil Snake ihm irgendwie Leid tat. Es war so offensichtlich nicht seine Welt und Hal wusste, wie einsam es sein konnte, wenn man nicht dazu passte. Natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung, ob Snake überhaupt Teil der Welt sein wollte... okay, wahrscheinlich nicht, immerhin hatte er sich nach Alaska zurückgezogen. Sehr viel weiter weg von Menschen ging gar nicht. Aber da er nun mal hier feststeckte... war es da nicht für alle leichter, wenn sie wenigstens versuchten, sich zusammenzuraufen?  
Snake wandte sich zu Hal und schien im Halbdunkeln sein Gesicht deuten zu wollen. Zu welchem Ergebnis er auch immer kam, er zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und löste sich von der Hausfassade.  
"Gut", antwortete er schlicht.  
"Gut?", frage Hal fassungslos.  
Seine Gedanken hatten Snakes "Nein" so sehr antizipiert, dass die unerwartete Realität ihn für einen Moment aus der Bahn warf. "Ich meine... gut!" stotterte Hal, unsicher, ob er sich über Snakes Antwort nun freuen sollte oder nicht. Ein Marathon! Wieso musste es unbedingt ein Marathon sein? Ein Film hätte doch genügt? So für den Anfang.  
Hal richtete sich wieder aus seiner ungemütlichen Lehnposition auf und rückte seine Brille zurecht.  
"Ähm. Es fängt in etwa zwanzig Minuten an... möchten Sie... ähm... Popcorn?"  
Die Absurdität der ganzen Situation drängte sich Hal immer stärker auf, aber er war entschlossen, es durchzuziehen. Bis zum bitteren Ende.  
Bis zu den feiernden Ewoks.  
Hal liebte _Star Wars_ und er war sicher, dass ihm die Filme helfen würden, sich zu entspannen, sobald sie einmal angefangen hatten und er zumindest in dieser Hinsicht auf vertrautem Terrain war.  
Möge die Entspannung mit dir sein. Oder so.  
Ein kurzes, scharfes Lächeln, das Hal nicht so recht deuten konnte, zog an Snakes Mundwinkel, bevor er aus seiner Hosentasche eine weitere verbogene Zigarette zog. Die Flamme des Feuerzeuges zuckte dunkel über sein Gesicht, bevor er den Kopf gegen die Wand sacken ließ.  
"Lieber ein Bier", sagte Snake mit rauer Stimme und nahm einen Zug.  
"Oh, klar", Hal nickte. Wie war er bloß auf den Gedanken gekommen, Snake könne Popcorn wollen? "Ähm. Okay"  
Hal schob seine Brille zurecht, nickte noch einmal und trat zurück in die Wohnung, um sich um sein Popcorn zu kümmern und Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen.  
Okay, _Star Wars_ Marathon mit Snake. Warum nicht. Wenigstens hatte er nicht mehr das super kurze Sofa aus seiner ersten Wohnung. Das war bei Jessica Glandale vielleicht praktisch gewesen, aber mit Snake neben sich... eher nicht so.  
Hal schüttelte langsam den Kopf, noch immer kaum fähig zu glauben, dass Snake tatsächlich "Ja" gesagt hatte.

"Ah, perfektes Timing", rief Hal, als Snake vom Balkon wieder in die schmuddelige Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung trat.  
Hal setzte die Bierflaschen auf zwei Untersetzer, die Schüssel Popcorn dazwischen. Schon breitete sich Vorfreude in seinem Inneren aus und verdrängte einen Teil der Befangenheit. Für ihn war _Star Wars_ ein bisschen wie nach Hause kommen. Alles war vertraut und beruhigend, er wusste was passieren würde, die Guten siegten und... und Luke und Leia fanden einander entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit wieder.  
Dass das der wahre Grund dafür war, weshalb die Filme ihm so viel bedeuteten, wusste niemand.  
Es brauchte auch keiner zu wissen. Er war ein Nerd, klar liebte er _Star Wars_. Klar hatte er es immer wieder und wieder geschaut und fantasiert, ein Jedi-Ritter zu sein, Macht zu haben und sie für das Gute einzusetzen. Er, der Junge dem niemand etwas zutraute. Der Tüftler und Bastler, der doch so gerne Abenteuer bestehen wollte.  
Vielleicht war er tatsächlich ein bisschen wie Luke. Zumindest ein kleines bisschen. Er hatte mehr Mut in Shadow Moses gefunden, als er je zu besessen geglaubt hatte. Er hatte sein Wissen zuletzt doch für das Gute eingesetzt. Ja, vielleicht hatte er ein bisschen was von Luke. Und wenn das so war... dann gab es vielleicht doch Hoffnung, dass er seine Leia irgendwann wieder fand.  
Und endlich das Gespenst seines Vaters in seinem Kopf besiegte.

Snakes Blick flirrte zwischen den Bierflaschen hin und her, dann zum Sofa. Die Normalität der Situation schien ihn einen Moment zu verwirren. Er setzte sich an den Rand, den Arm auf der Lehne, den Rücken gegen den Stoff. Entspannt wirkte er nicht.  
Vielleicht fand er die Vorstellung seltsam, etwas so Normales mit dem Typen zu tun, der sich auf der Flucht vor Frank Jaeger im Schrank versteckt, sich in die Hose gepinkelt und irgendwas von japanischen Zeichentrickserien gemurmelt hatte. Hal machte sich nichts vor. Trotz Shadow Moses und zweieinhalb geteilter Wochen in einer viel zu engen Wohnung, waren sie noch immer Fremde.  
Hal versuchte, in eine bequeme Position auf dem Sofa zu rutschen, ohne Snake zu nahe zu kommen. Ob mehr aus Respekt als aus Befangenheit wusste er nicht.  
Die letzten Momente irgendeines Krimis flimmerten über den Bildschirm. Ein blondes Mädchen hing schluchzend in den Armen ihres Geliebten. Hal räusperte sich.  
"So... was ist Ihr liebster _Star Wars_ Film?"  
Hal war der Meinung, dass man viel über einen Menschen anhand seiner _Star Wars_ Präferenz aussagen konnte. Er selbst mochte den Dritten am Meisten. Das Happy End war das, an dem er sich stets festgeklammert hatte, in Hoffnung darauf, dass es das gute Ende einfach geben musste, auch, wenn alles dagegen sprach. Er war ein hoffnungsloser Optimist, der ohne echte Hoffnung auf den guten Ausgang setzte.  
"Wenn ich die falsche Antwort gebe, werfen Sie mich dann aus Ihrer Wohnung?"  
"Natürlich nicht. Die einzige falsche Antwort wäre, wenn Sie es gar nicht mögen würden."  
Auf die Idee, dass das der Fall sein könnte, kam Hal erst gar nicht. Seiner Meinung nach konnte man _Star Wars_ nicht _nicht_ mögen. "Außerdem würde es mir wohl kaum gelingen, Sie rauszuwerfen", fügte er mit einem verlegenen Lachen hinzu. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich war bloß neugierig."  
Snake war nicht der Typ, der seine Gefühle teilte. Hal wusste kaum irgendetwas Persönliches über ihn. Er mochte Zigaretten, er kam besser mit Hunden als mit Menschen zurecht, er konnte jemanden auf 2500 Meter Entfernung umbringen. Und mit bloßen Händen.  
Hal wusste, dass da noch mehr war. In Shadow Moses hatte er kurze Einblicke erhalten. Vielleicht war es das, was ihn so sehr an Snake faszinierte und gleichzeitig verunsicherte. Ein einfach gestrickter Soldat war vorhersehbar, nicht die Sorte Mensch, mit der Hal klar kam, aber niemand, über den er sich viele Gedanken machen musste. Aber Snake war anders. Die unerwartete Tiefe, die Hal in Shadow Moses erahnt hatte, machte ihn gefährlicher und interessanter.  
Und Hal war neugierig.  
Als er jetzt neben Snake saß, fragte er sich, warum es ihm eigentlich so viel einfacher gefallen war, mit ihm zu reden, als sie noch beide in Lebensgefahr geschwebt hatten. Vielleicht weil es keine Zeit für Lügen gab, wenn man jeden Moment sterben konnte. Wenn man nebeneinander auf einem schäbigen dunkelbraunen Ledersofa saß und die Zeit lang und träge wurde, kam das Grübeln zurück. Kam die Welt mit einem Donnern zum Stehen und verlangte, dass man darüber nachdachte, was man sagte.  
"Ich habe nicht alle Filme gesehen", gab Snake zu und trank aus der Bierflasche.  
"Oh", zunächst war Hal überrascht und dann war er überrascht, dass er überrascht war. Vermutlich hätte er es sich denken können. Snake hatte sicherlich normalerweise keine Zeit für so etwas "Kindisches". Wer Abenteuer in der Realität erlebte, brauchte wohl keine Fiktion mehr. Plötzlich hatte Hal Angst, dass Snake die Filme albern finden würde. Dass das Urteil über die Filme zum Urteil über ihn, Hal, werden könnte.  
"Oh, dann ist das ja die perfekte Gelegenheit herauszufinden, welchen Sie am liebsten mögen.", beeilte Hal sich anzufügen.  
Hal versuchte, in seine Vorfreude und Begeisterung zurückzufinden, als die ersten paar Takte der wohlvertrauten Musik erklangen und die leuchtenden Buchstaben auf dem Bildschirm erschienen. Doch die plötzlich kritische Haltung, die Sorge, dass Snake die Filme nicht mögen würde, wischte den Glanz fort, der ihnen immer angehaftet hatte. Hal ertappte sich dabei, wie er Snake aus dem Augenwinkel Blicke zuwarf und versuchte, dessen Reaktion einzuschätzen.  
"Wie oft haben Sie die Filme schon gesehen?", Snake lehnte sich etwas weiter in die Polster zurück.  
"Uhm... gute Frage. Oft?", ein verlegenes Kichern kroch aus Hal's trockenen Kehle und er griff zur Bierflasche.  
Die 100 Millionen Pfund Frage: Wie entspannt man sich neben einem Killer?  
Mehr als zwei Wochen war Snake jetzt hier und Hal glaubte nicht, den Mann je wirklich gelöst gesehen zu haben. Er kannte niemanden, der so viel Kraft ausstrahlte, selbst wenn er sich nicht bewegte. Wie eine Raubkatze die jeden Moment in tödlicher Bewegung explodieren konnte. Oder eben eine schnell zuschnappende Schlange.  
"Die Filme haben mir über ne schwierige Zeit geholfen. Also ja, ziemlich oft."  
Hal wusste nicht, warum er das gesagt hatte. Aber irgendwo zwischen dem beruhigenden Flimmern des Fernsehers, der Dunkelheit des Zimmers und der rauchigen Anwesenheit Snakes kamen die Erinnerungen. An E.E., an chlorversetztes Wasser, das in den Lungen brennt.  
Er nahm noch einen Schluck, rückte die Brille zurück auf seine Nase und atmete aus. Griff nach einer Handvoll Popcorn. Lachte.  
"Ich kenne sie also ziemlich auswendig".  
Die Flasche war schon fast leer, als Snake sie mit einem leisen Klacken zurück auf den Tisch stellte.  
"Auswendig?"  
"Naja, so gut wie." Hal zuckte mit den Schultern  
Eigentlich hätte er darauf bestehen müssen, dass sie die Filme schweigend würdigten, aber Hal kannte sie tatsächlich weitgehend auswendig und Snake würde wohl ohnehin nicht in den fiktiven Weiten versinken.  
Herausforderung angenommen.  
Leias wütende Ansprache gegen Grand Moff Tarkin bekam er ziemlich gut hin, was Timing und Intonation anging.  
Hal war es egal, dass er sich gerade ziemlich lächerlich machte. Dass sein Stolz darauf, _Star Wars_ auswendig zu können, in Anbetracht von Snakes Talenten lachhaft war.  
_Hallo, mein Name ist Hal, ich kenne Filmdialoge auswendig . Und das ist mein Kumpel Snake, er kann Leute umbringen und hat ne atomare Katastrophe verhindert. Dreimal. Also wer ist jetzt cooler?_  
Hal schob seine störrische Brille höher und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, als er Tarkins Antwort mitsprach. Traurig, dass er Leias Stimme besser hinbekam als Tarkins tiefe. Snake hätte nicht solche Probleme gehabt.  
Snakes Lachen klang wie ein rostiger Pick Up, der jahrelang vergessen und unter einer Plane verdeckt vor einem verfallenen Farmhaus gestanden hatte. Hal zuckte zusammen, als er das Geräusch vernahm, weil es so überraschend laut war und zunächst gar nicht als Lachen identifizierbar. Wahrscheinlich hatte Snake lange keine Gelegenheit mehr zum Lachen gehabt.  
"Nerd", stellte Snake trocken fest und wandte sich wieder zum Fernseher.  
Hal war unsicher, ob er nun Snakes Respekt für immer verloren hatte, ob er zu weit gegangen, zu offen gewesen war.  
Doch Snakes Gesicht sprach eine andere Sprache. Ja, vielleicht lachte er über ihn, aber es war kein Lachen, bei dem sich Hal unwohl fühlte. Nicht bei dem Grinsen, das Snakes Lippen verzog. Nicht bei dem scherzhaften Tonfall. Snake war nicht abgeschreckt, es amüsierte sich bloß. Und nach Shadow Moses hatten sie das beide verdient.  
_Star Wars_ als Allheilmittel wirkte immer noch.  
Erleichtert atmete Hal aus.  
"Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Aber das wusstest du doch schon--"  
_Oh, verdammt!_ Hal biss sich auf die Zunge, als ihm das "du" so einfach raus rutschte. Die Hundert Pfund Frage schien er weitgehend beantwortet zu haben, blieb die Einemillionundeins Pfund Frage: Was macht man, wenn man sich neben einem Killer _zu sehr_ entspannt hat?  
"Du hast dir auch nicht wirklich Mühe gegeben, das vor mir zu verbergen".  
Hal atmete erleichtert ein, lachte verlegen und schob sich die Brille zurecht. "Nein, da bin ich wohl nicht so gut drin."  
_Du lebst noch. Gratulation._  
Vielleicht wurde das ja doch noch was mit dieser seltsamen Partnerschaft und Wohngemeinschaft.  
Er seufzte. "Nicht so gut wie im Dialoge auswendig lernen und mitsprechen. Wobei das andere wahrscheinlich praktischer wäre."  
Hal nahm sich noch eine Handvoll Popcorn und drehte ein süß-pappiges Stück gedankenverloren zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.  
Ein Nerd zu sein machte meistens alles schwieriger. Vor allem, wenn man noch dazu ein Otaku war. Sci Fi ging vielleicht grad noch, aber Animes im Original mit Untertiteln? So etwas schauten nur Verrückte. Seine Kindheit wäre vielleicht einfacher gewesen, hätte er es besser verbergen können. Aber ein Kind mit Brille, das schlauer als alle anderen war - die Lehrer oft mit eingeschlossen - und das sich für japanische Popkultur interessierte... nein, so jemand wurde nicht zu den Kindergeburtstagen im Schwimmbad eingeladen.  
Schwimmbad. Glitschige Kacheln warm von der Sonne, gleißendes Licht das in die Augen sticht, der beißende Geruch von Chlor...  
Hal kniff die Augen zusammen, als blau flackerndes Licht über seine Lider zu zucken begann und alles unscharf zu werden drohte.  
Einatmen. Ausatmen. _Tu es oder lass es, es gibt kein Versuchen_. Einatmen. Ausatmen.  
Hal öffnete die Augsen erneut und erfasste rasch, an welcher Stelle im Film sie sich inzwischen befanden, um wieder in vertraute Bahnen zurück zu finden.  
"Man weiß nie, wozu man unnützes Wissen braucht", Snake schaute ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm  
Hal schnaubte und schob sich einige Stücke Popcorn in den Mund. Klar, sein _Star Wars_ Wissen würde ihm bestimmt von Nutzen sein. Irgendwann. Im Kampf gegen die atomare Bedrohung. Er musste nur den Todesstern aufspüren, den Schwachpunkt finden... und dann Snake reinschicken, damit er die eigentliche Arbeit erledigte.  
Hal warf dem Mann neben sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Hier saßen sie, sahen _Star Wars_ und versuchten, sich zu entspannen. Und irgendwann, wenn Hal genügend Hinweise gesammelt hatte, würde er Snake bitten, seinen Tarnanzug wieder anzuziehen und auf die nächste Mission zu gehen. Eine Mission, die ebenso gefährlich werden könnte wie Shadow Moses. Vielleicht sogar noch gefährlicher.  
Hal's Kiefermuskulatur spannte sich an, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es gut möglich war, dass er Snake irgendwann in den Tod schicken würde. Hatte er wirklich das Recht dazu? _Seine_ Pläne waren es, welche die Welt bedrohten. Snake hatte damit nichts zu tun. Es war nicht seine Verantwortung.  
Aber Hal brauchte Snake. Ohne ihn hatte er keine Chance, das wusste er.

Irgendwann, gegen Ende des ersten Films und zweieinhalb Bier später, schien Snake sogar so etwas wie eine Phase leichter Entspannung erreicht zu haben. Zumindest insofern, als dass sein Kopf schwer gegen die Rückenlehne presste und sein Ellbogen im abgenutzten Leder versank. Ab und an schleuderte er dem Film ein leises, zustimmendes "Mmgh" entgegen. Schien ein bisschen Sympathien für Han Solo zu entwickeln.  
"Wieso _Star Wars_?", fragte er unvermittelt in einen stillen Dialog hinein.  
"Was?" Hal tauchte aus seiner fiktionalen Vertiefung wieder aus. "Oh..."  
Es war eine gute Frage, eine berechtigte und irgendwie auch eine, die er hätte erwarten können. Trotzdem wusste er nicht sofort eine Antwort.  
Warum liebte man etwas? Mögen? Ja okay, das war eine andere Sache. Da konnten rationale Beweggründe hervorgeholt werden. Aber Liebe war irrational. Doch das konnte er Snake wohl schlecht sagen. Wie konnte es jemand verstehen, der nicht selbst die kribbelnde Mischung aus Aufgeregtheit und Vertrautem spürte, wenn er John Williams Marsch für Darth Vader hörte? Wie könnte er Snake all die Gründe aufzählen, warum er diese drei Filme so sehr liebte, ohne lächerlich zu klingen?  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht."  
Hal rieb sich mit einem klebrigen Zeigefinger über die gerunzelte Stirn.  
"Ich mag das Universum. Die Vielfalt. Das es egal ist, wie man aussieht und ob einen jeder versteht. Die Freiheit des Alls, die Aufregung. All diese Möglichkeiten. _Unendliche Mannigfaltigkeit in unendlicher Kombination_. Okay, das war jetzt aus _Star Trek_ aber es passt. Klar mag ich die Geschichte, auch wenn sie eigentlich simpel ist. Ich mag, dass die scheinbar schwachen Figuren mit zu den stärksten gehören oder gehören werden. Leia, Luke... ich mag den Humor und das beruhigende Happy End. Bei der Musik kriege ich Gänsehaut. _Star Wars_ war der erste Film mit Dolby Surround Sound, das war im Kino einfach... ich weiß nicht... sowas komplett Neues und Aufregendes."  
Er verriet nicht, warum ihn die Geschichte von Luke und Leia besonders ansprach. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sowieso schon zu viel gesagt.  
Snake schien er ein bisschen überrumpelt. Überrumpelt von Otacons offensichtlicher Leidenschaft. Er blieb stumm. Darauf hätte er vorbereitet sein müssen. Einen Nerd nach seinem Lieblingsfilm fragen...? Keine gute Idee, wenn man das Schweigen bevorzugte.  
Hal biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Snakes Mangel an Antwort war leicht beunruhigend. Er schluckte und unbewusst wanderte seine Hand nach oben, um die perfekt sitzende Brille zurecht zu rücken.  
"Also... du kannst ruhig zugeben, wenn du's blöd findest. Ich schmeiß dich nicht raus und nehm's nicht persönlich."  
Würde er zwar, aber das musste Snake nicht wissen.  
"Du musst's sagen, wenn du aufhören willst."  
Ein leises, dunkles Lachen drückte sich aus Snakes Kehle, kaum hörbar. Langsam rollte er seine Schultern zurück, ein leises Knacken, lehnte die Arme auf die Sofarückenlehne, die Augen starr auf den Fernseher gerichtet.  
"Selbst wenn", der Spott in seiner Stimme war nicht wirklich verborgen "Immerhin ist die Prinzessin heiß."  
_Leia_ ... ja klar... das war's was die anderen immer noch am besten verstehen konnten. Dass man die Prinzessin heiß fand und die Filme deswegen guckte.  
Hal schluckte den leicht bitteren Geschmack der Enttäuschung herunter. Natürlich fand Snake Leia heiß. _Jeder_ fand Leia heiß!  
Warum hatte er nur je erwartet, dass es bei Snake anders sein würde, dass er vielleicht mehr sah, als nur eine heiße Tussi, die rumschoss.  
Es war nicht Snakes Schuld, dass Hal sich in die Verteidigungsrolle gedrängt fühlte, wenn irgendwer Leia auf ihr Äußeres reduzierte. Sie war so viel mehr als nur das. Aber die meisten sahen das nicht.  
Leia war seine erste große Liebe gewesen und deswegen fühlte er sich besitzergreifend, wenn es um sie ging, fühlte sich eifersüchtig. Irrationaler Weise kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Leia Snake sicherlich vorziehen würde, auch wenn der nicht ganz so charmant war wie Han. Okay, gar nicht.  
Genauso frustrierend war er allemal.  
Hal zwang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln.  
"Klar, das ist sie. Du wirst Freude am Dritten haben..."  
Spätestens nach dem Slave-Bikini-Outfit war Leias Schicksal als Hot Space Babe auf immer besiegelt gewesen. Sie hatte sicherlich als Wichsvorlage für eine ganze Generation von Jungs gedient. Auch für Hal, wofür er sich immer noch schämte. Er versuchte, sein schlechtes Gewissen damit zu beruhigen, dass er sich einredete, immerhin mehr als nur ihren Körper an ihr zu schätzten.  
"Bestimmt", murmelte Snake. Vielleicht hatte er mitbekommen, dass er Hal enttäuscht hatte.  
Die zwei Männer versanken im Schweigen, im Flimmern des Fernsehers, im Kreischen der Laserpistolen. Hal hätte froh sein sollen, dass er den Film nun aufmerksam schauen konnte, aber seltsamer Weise sehnte er sich nach dem Gespräch zurück , sogar nach Snakes rauem, rostigen Lachen. Denn für einen Moment, da hatte es sich richtig angefühlt, so als würden Freunde auf der Couch 'nen netten Abend verbringen. Nicht zwei Halbfremde, die doch zusammen durch die Hölle gegangen waren, die wussten welche Badgewohnheiten der jeweils andere hatte, welche Frühstücksvorlieben.  
Hal verfolge, wie Luke bei Yoda lernte, wie Leia und Han bei Lando Calrissian in der Wolkenstadt Zuflucht fanden und verraten wurden, und schließlich wie Han in Karbonit eingefroren wurde und Luke seine Hand verlor.  
"Das war so ziemlich der beschissenste Cliffhanger aller Zeiten", brach Hal endlich das Schweigen, als der Abspann des zweiten Films in ewigen Namenreihen vorbei rollte.  
"Nichts überbietet die Cliffhanger in _James Bond_ ", murmelte Snake.  
Snake war James Bond Fan?! Okay, vielleicht nicht gerade Fan aber... Wahrscheinlich hätte ihn das nicht überraschen sollen. Immerhin gab es da Frauen. Und Action. Hal war trotzdem verwirrt... inzwischen war er bereit gewesen zu glauben, dass Snake einfach generell keine Ahnung von Popkultur hatte, weil der arme Mann neben seinem ganzen Training keine Zeit für so etwas hatte.  
Die Verwunderung über Snakes plötzliches Outing als _James Bond_ Gucker lief jedoch nur in einem kleinen Teilbereich seines Gehirns ab. Der wesentliche größere spuckte ohne Nachdenken aus: "Aber da musste man doch nicht drei verdammte Jahre warten, bis man erfährt, ob Han gerettet werden kann!"  
In seiner Empörung über diesen mangelhaften Vergleich schob er sich die Brille beinahe mit einem Stück Popcorn nach oben, bevor er es bemerkte und es böse anstarrte, als habe es sich heimlich in seine Hand geschlichen. Er warf es in den Mund und schluckte ohne zu Kauen runter. "DREI JAHRE!!!"  
"Ich bin nicht sehr geduldig" knurrte Snake und rollte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Hal anzusehen. "Mir haben drei Sekunden Cliffhanger schon gereicht. Vermutlich hätte ich diesen Lucas längst umgebracht, wenn ich _Star Wars_ Fan wäre." Sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur bitter, aber er drehte sich nicht weg.  
Hal schluckte. "Ich werd's mir merken." Er wusste es - glaubte? - wusste - dass Snake nur einen Scherz machte und doch konnte er den Anflug von Nervosität nicht unterdrücken, der in seine Stimme gekrochen war. Snake konnte seine Worte wahr machen.  
"Bei dir Pizza zu liefern, muss echt die Hölle sein. Und ich dachte immer, Soldaten hätten Geduld. Wolf meinte das jedenfalls..."  
Hal zog eine Grimasse und schalt sich selbst dafür, dass er mit Shadow Moses und Wolf angefangen hatte.  
In seinem Kopf hallte die eigene, weinerliche, verzweifelte Stimme wider, die Snake anflehte, Wolf zu verschonen. Natürlich hatte er es nicht getan. Hatte es nicht gekonnt.  
"Ich bin kein Scharfschütze." Es war einfach nur eine Feststellung. Ruhig und leise. So als würde es alles erklären. Und dass, obwohl Wolf und er nicht unbedingt verschieden gewesen waren. Dieser Drang, frei zu sein. Niemandem zu folgen. Und doch war Snake hier. Auf der Suche nach neuen Missionen nach neuen Herausforderungen. Nach neuen Aufträgen. Snake starrte Hal noch immer an.  
Hitze stieg in seinen Wangen auf.  
"Entschuldigung... ich hätte... ich hätte das nicht ansprechen sollen. Es tut mir Leid." Die Worte stolperten hastig über seine Lippen. "Das war so dumm von mir."  
Hal verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen, wollte sich vor diesem Blick verstecken, vor den unlesbaren Zügen des Soldaten.  
Er war einfach nur DER GRÖSSTE IDIOT ALLER ZEITEN. Er hatte doch nur ein bisschen entspannen wollen.  
Nicht über Shadow Moses reden.  
Das war die unausgesprochene Regel Nummer Eins in ihrem seltsamen kleinen Haushalt.  
Über die Metal Gear Technologie und ihre weitere Mission ja, aber über nichts, was auf der Insel passiert war.  
"Es tut mir Leid, Snake", Hal tauchte aus seinen Händen wieder hervor, mit Worten und Augen um Verzeihung bittend.  
Snake war nicht erpicht darauf, über Shadow Moses zu reden. Das war offensichtlich. Aber es überraschte Hal, dass diese unsichtbare Wand aus Verbitterung und rauem Zorn nicht herunterklappte.  
"Lass uns einfach den Film weiter schauen", auch seine Stimme überraschte Hal. Er hatte beinahe erwartet, dass er kalt klingen würde. Vielleicht auch zornig. Abweisend. Aber stattdessen bliebt er verdächtig ruhig.  
Hal blickte Snake einen Moment länger an, wartete auf irgendein Zeichen, auf ein Verschließen des Gesichts, auf Wut, auf Bitterkeit, auf Resignation. Aber in Snakes Gesicht ließ sich nicht lesen.  
"Okay." Es kam leiser heraus als gewollt. "Danke," schob Hal hinterher und wusste kaum wofür. Dafür, dass Snake ihm nicht die Kehle zudrückte, nicht sauer auf ihn war, weil er so dumm und unvorsichtig war. Vielleicht auch dafür, dass Snake hier war. Nicht bloß, dass er mit ihm _Star Wars_ guckte, sondern, dass er seinen einsamen Rückzugsort verlassen hatte um ihm zu helfen.  
Hal wurde auf einmal klar, dass er sich in den zwei Wochen, seit Snake sein Angebot - oder eher, seine Bitte - angenommen hatte, nicht bedankt hatte. Er hatte "Oh, gut" gestammelt, erleichtert, als der Soldat zusagte. Und dann hatte er sich in Erklärungen der Pläne und des Stands der Informationen geflüchtet.  
Das erste Mal Danke hatte er gesagt, als Snake mit dem Einkauf zurück kam und es war ein geistesabwesendes Genuschel gewesen, während er über Plänen grübelte.  
Hal warf ihm einen weiteren Seitenblick zu. "Wirklich, danke, Snake."  
"Du kannst mir danken, wenn diese Pläne vom Schwarzmarkt verschwunden sind."  
"Okay, das tue ich. Versprochen." Hal mochte nicht viel über Snake wissen, aber dass der Soldat es nicht leiden konnte, wenn man ihm dankte, das hatte er mitgekriegt. Snake war ein Held, egal, wie sehr er sich dagegen sträubte, aber er wollte nicht, dass man ihn so behandelte. Er machte nur seinen Job. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, warum Snake ihm nie dafür gedankt hatte, dass er ihm und Meryl die Flucht ermöglichen wollte, indem er sich mit der Basis zusammen in die Luft sprengen ließ. Nicht, dass Hal sehnsüchtig auf nette Worte wartete. Snake hatte nicht darum gebeten, es war Hal's Entscheidung gewesen. Genauso wie es Snakes Job gewesen war, Hal zu retten.  
"Ich schmeiße sogar noch ne Flasche Scotch dazu. Okay, vielleicht wird's auch nur ne Pizza... je nach meiner finanziellen Lage zu dem Zeitpunkt."  
Hal's Blick wurde vom Fernseher wieder angezogen. "Oh, aber jetzt kommt Slave-Bikini-Leia!"  
Snakes Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln und er wandte sich dem Fernseher zu.  
Sein Schweigen störte Hal nicht, ermöglichte ihm vielmehr, wieder in den Film abzutauchen und Leia anzufeuern, als sie Jabba the Hut, Jabba den Widerlichen, mit ihrer eigenen Kette erwürgte. Er mochte die perfide Ironie, dass Jabba Leia selbst die Waffe geliefert hatte, die ihn schlussendlich zerstörte. Für Hal war dieser Sieg über den Unterdrücker bedeutungsvoller als Lukes Sieg über Darth Vader mithilfe der Macht. Nicht, dass er den Kampf nicht ebenfalls liebte, aber Luke war im Zuge seiner Ausbildung in schwer erreichbare Ferne gerückt, die Macht machte ihn stark und... naja... _mächtig_... aber er war nicht mehr der gleiche Farmerjunge von Beginn des Films, mit dem man sich gut identifizieren konnte. Leia blieb eigentlich immer die gleiche. Sie machte aus wenig viel und ließ sich von niemandem unterkriegen oder etwas sagen, nur weil er mehr Macht als sie besaß. Hal wünschte sich, mehr wie sie sein zu können - und die Tatsache, dass er sich mit einem Mädchen identifizieren konnte, vereinfachte seine Beziehung zu der Figur nicht gerade. Oder seinen Stand als Nerd, als _Mann_ , der nur das appetitliche Fleisch sehen sollte.

Hal bemerkte nicht, wie dem Soldaten neben ihm die Lider immer schwerer wurden, wie dessen Atem ruhiger und langsamer ging. Erst als Luke und Leia sich gefunden hatten, die Ewoks genau wie der Rest der Galaxie den Sieg gegen das Imperium feierten und der Geist Anakins neben die von Obi-Wan und Yoda trat, warf er einen Blick zu seinem Mitbewohner hinüber um abzuschätzen, wie ihm die Filme wohl gefallen hatten.  
Snakes Gesicht war gegen die hohe Rückenlehne des abgewetzten Sofas gelehnt, Augen geschlossen und der Mund leicht geöffnet. Die muskulöse Brust unter dem T-Shirt hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig.  
Der Super-Soldat schlief.  
_Er schläft!_  
Hal konnte sich nicht entsinnen, wann er Snake zum letzten Mal schlafen gesehen hatte, ob er es überhaupt je getan hatte. Er wusste, dass Snake nicht viel schlafen konnte, da er viel zu oft nachts durch die Wohnung schlich, nur durch das leise Ploppen des Bierverschlusses oder das Glimmen einer Zigarette auf dem Balkon wahrnehmbar in den Schatten der Wohnung. Ein oder zwei Mal hatte er unterdrückte Laute aus Snakes Zimmer vernommen auf einem nächtlichen Klogang und hatte daraus geschlossen, dass Snake an Albträumen litt. Es wunderte ihn nicht, nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte.  
Auch jetzt zeugte die Anspannung auf dessen Zügen nicht von einem ruhigen Schlaf. Aber es schien wie ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt weggenickt war. Entweder war er durch die kurzen Nächte inzwischen so übermüdet, dass der Schlaf ihn in einem schwachen Augenblick übermannt hatte. Oder aber er hatte sich irgendwann und unbemerkt neben Hal entspannt und vertraute ihm genug, um in seiner Gegenwart auf stete Kontrolle und Wachsamkeit zu verzichten. Hal hoffte das letztere und glaubte an ersteres.  
Vorsichtig griff er nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Als er sich langsam erhob, wünschte er sich, seine Gelenke würden nicht so knacken, dass er geschmeidig und sicher in seinen Bewegungen war, wie ein schleichender Soldat und nicht der unbeholfene Computernerd, der sich unwohl im eigenen Körper fühlte. Er wollte Snake nicht wecken.  
Irgendwie brachte er es zustande, sich vollkommen zu erheben und mit einer Hand nach der Decke auf seiner Armlehne zu langen. Eigentlich mochte er es, sich beim Fernsehen darunter zu kuscheln, aber für einen "Männerabend" auf der Couch war es ihm unangemessen geschienen.  
Hal starrte Snake einen Augenblick lang einfach nur an.  
_Okay, entweder wacht er gleich auf und erwürgt mich, bevor er realisiert dass ich es bin oder..._  
Hal schaffte es die Decke halbwegs über der schlafenden Gestalt Snakes auszubreiten. Ohne getötet zu werden.  
_Puh_!Er atmete erleichtert auf, schob sich langsam am Couchtisch vorbei und versuchte, leisen Schrittes in Richtung Bad zu gehen.

  
Snake schreckte auf.  
Sein Kopf schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um mit dem Instinkt mitzuhalten.  
Sein Körper war verkrampft, war aufgesprungen, hatte sich das Knie am Sofatisch gestoßen. Bierflaschen klirrten.  
Snake starrte auf seine Hände, abwehrbereit erhoben. Seine Finger zitterten.  
Er ballte die Fäuste, machte einen Halbschritt nach vorn, verfing sich mit den Füßen in der Decke.  
Seine Stirn runzelte sich, als er auf den Stoff auf seinen Beinen blickte.  
"JESUS!" Hal war so heftig zusammen gezuckt , dass er die Balance verlor und gegen den Türrahmen taumelte. Fast. Fast hätte er es aus dem Zimmer geschafft, ohne einen Laut zu machen. Aber Snakes plötzliches Aufwachen, der unerwartete Laut in seinem Rücken hatte sein Herz in Overdrive versetzt. Adrenalin schoss ihm durch die Adern und erreichte als Rauschen seine Ohren.  
Snakes übermüdetes Gehirn schien mehr als die normalen Millisekunden zu brauchen, um die Situation zu entschlüsseln. Das Sofa. Der Fernseher. Die Decke. Der Nerd.  
Er ließ die Hände sinken.  
"Otacon!", seine Stimme war rau.  
"Snake" Hal dehnte die Silben des Namens, unsicher geworden. "Du bist eingeschlafen. Ich wollte dich nicht stören." Hal stand noch immer halb zum Ausgang gedreht bei der Tür. Er sah, dass Snake verwirrt war. Eine kurze Schlafperiode konnte desorientierender wirken, weil der Geist aus der falschen Phase zurück an die Oberfläche tauchte. Das Problem des Sekundenschlafs bei Autofahrern. Das Problem vom Einnicken bei eingeschaltetem Fernseher. Das Problem von übermüdeten Soldaten im Kampf.  
"Schon gut, ich kann dir morgen erzählen, wie es ausgegangen ist. Du hast länger ausgehalten, als ich gedacht hätte", fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu.  
Erst langsam schien sich die Unordnung in Snakes Kopf zu legen, in seinen Bewegungen. Fahrig fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Bartstoppeln. "Gut", sagte er einsilbig. Nachdenklich hob er die Decke auf und faltete sie mit präzisen Bewegungen.  
War es ihm... peinlich? Hätte er Snake nicht zudecken sollen? Aber so etwas machte man doch als Partner-in-Crime/Mitbewohner/...Freund?  
Hal wollte es sich kaum eingestehen, aber er hoffte tatsächlich auf Snakes Freundschaft, irgendwann. Er war viel zu beeindruckt von ihm, von seinen Fähigkeiten, der schieren Präsenz, die er ausstrahlte, als dass er es nicht gewollt hätte. Ja, vielleicht war es auch ein klein bisschen, weil Snake für ihn ein Held war, sein Held, der ihn gerettet hatte. Nur ein kleines bisschen. Würde sich nicht jeder andere auch wünschen, dass der Held ihn mochte? Dass er selbst zum Goofy Sidekick wurde? Irgendwie war er das ja schon. Er _mochte_ Snake, auch wenn es ihm selbst seltsam vorkam. Snake war an nichts interessiert, das Hal wichtig war - abgesehen vom Stoppen Metal Gears. Er war nicht gesprächig und seine physische Form war so einschüchternd, dass Minderwertigkeitskomplexe kaum ausbleiben konnten. Es wäre besser für sein Selbstwertgefühl gewesen, wenn Snake nicht die Angewohnheit gehabt hätte, so häufig ohne Shirt rumzulaufen. Ob nach dem Training, vor oder nach der Dusche, nach dem Aufstehen... scheinbar _immer_. Doch Snake schaffte es, diese körperliche Überlegenheit nicht auch noch herauszustellen. Es gab kein Angeben mit Muckis und Protzen und Bizeps anspannen. Snake hielt sich fit, weil sein Überleben davon abhing. Abgesehen davon, schien er es kaum zu bemerken. Und Hal's unscheinbaren Körperbau nahm er genauso selbstverständlich hin. Kein mitleidiger, kein abfälliger Blick. Obwohl Hal ihn auch nicht durch hemdloses Herumlaufen provozierte... es gab Grenzen. Snake war nicht wie die Sporttypen am College, die Hal kannte. Wenn Snake die schweren Tüten beim Einkaufen trug, dann tat er es, weil es logisch war, nicht aus Mitleid oder aus Angeberei. Es machte das Zusammenleben zumindest ein bisschen einfacher und angenehmer.  
Und dann war da noch diese andere Ebene, die Hal in Shadow Moses in den Tiefen des Soldaten erblickt hatte. Snake war kein dummer Befehlsempfänger. Nur stumpf und stur. Er war ein hochintelligenter Mann, trotz all seiner Muskeln, und Hal respektierte Intelligenz. Selbst wenn diese Intelligenz von seiner abwich, so konnte er sie doch erkennen. Mit Oberflächlichkeit konnte Hal nichts anfangen, ihn interessierte das Innere. Und Snake hatte mehr Tiefen als der Ozean. Ein Puzzle, das den Forscher in Hal reizte, das entschlüsselt werden wollte.  
Der Wunsch nach Anerkennung paarte sich mit Neugierde und heraus kam ein Sehnen nach Freundschaft, das Hal lange nicht mehr so verspürt hatte.  
Snake strich die Decke akkurat auf der Sofalehne grade. Vielleicht nur, um einen Augenblick länger nichts sagen zu müssen.  
Mit den Armen vor der Brust lief er an Hal vorbei zu seiner Zimmertür.  
"Gute Nacht", die Hand auf der Klinke.  
"Gute Nacht, Snake", flüsterte Hal, doch seine leise Stimme wurde in der Leere des Raums verschluckt. Er starrte auf die verschlossene Tür zu Snakes Zimmer und fragte sich, was in dem Mann wohl gerade vorging. Vielleicht war es nur die Müdigkeit, vielleicht war es das Gefühl, fehl am Platze zu sein in diesem normalen, gewöhnlichen, kleinen Wohnzimmer in London. London, eine der größten Metropolen der Welt, in der die Menschen jeden Tag um Platz kämpften und sich über die Bürgersteige und Straßen schoben.  
Traurigkeit überkam Hal bei dem Gedanken. Er wollte es Snake leichter machen, aber er wusste nicht wie. Alles was es hier gab, waren Einladungen zum gemütlichen Filmegucken, Decken über schlafende Körper gelegt, Tee und Weetabix am Morgen, Popcorn und Bier in der Nacht. Der Lärm der Familie über ihnen, das Piano der Seniorin unter ihnen, das Geschrei des Pärchens neben ihnen (Sex und Streit schienen sich in regelmäßigen Schüben abzuwechseln). Nichts hiervon war Snakes Welt, nichts schien weiter von Shadow Moses und dem Kampf gegen eine atomare Bedrohung entfernt. Aus diesem Grund hatte Hal sich hier niedergelassen. Wenn er schon die Welt zu retten versuchte, dann konnte er sich doch wenigstens an ihrer verrückten Normalität erfreuen, solange es diese noch gab. Das hier war nicht die Welt der Soldaten, sondern der Banker und Geschäftsleute, der Penner und Kriminellen, der Kleinbürger und verzweifelten Singles auf der Jagd. Die Stadt der Nerds.


	2. 2. Kapitel

Komisch was bleibt, wenn die Welt zu Ende ist.  
Die Stadt vibrierte, wache Augen, schlafenden Jäger. Wenigstens hatten die Zeitungen aufgehört, voll von ihnen zu sein.  
Snake stieß die Tür zum kleinen Apartment mit der Hüfte auf, die Schlüssel in der einen, die Einkaufstüten in der anderen Hand. Obwohl das Licht schon tief über den sanften Hügeln vor Foix schwebte, trug er noch immer seine Sonnenbrille.  
Auch hier konnten sie erkannt, verfolgt werden. Selbst hier waren sie nicht sicher.  
Leise ließ er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.  
Sie waren wirklich weit gekommen von Hal's schäbiger, aber gemütlichen Londoner Wohnung bis hin zum karg eingerichteten Motel. Foix war keine Touristenstadt, trotz des sandsteinfarbenen Schlosses, das wie ein fetter Kater über den Dächern thronte. Hier waren sie bloß zwei weitere Gesichter unter ein paar vereinzelten Ferienhausurlaubern. Der Wein war gut, die Grenze nicht allzu weit. Ein perfekter Ort. Alles was es hier gab, waren staubige Straßen und ein paar verlassene Hausruinen, Dächer, auf denen sich am Tag die Sonne brach, Kopfsteinpflaster zwischen sandigem Beton. Das hier war die Welt der Bergarbeiter, der Schatzsucher, der Staubgänger. Die Stadt der Tiefe, des Untergrunds, des Verbergens.  
Er hatte sich so oft versteckt.  
Snake ließ den Schlüssel auf den hellgrauen Plastiktisch fallen, stellte die Papiertüte daneben und warf die Sonnenbrille auf die Platte.  
Ein Blick genügte.  
_Es war einer dieser Tage._  
Natürlich saß Hal immer noch an seinem PC, ein zu schnell gesenkter Kopf, Finger, die über Tasten flogen. Blind suchte der Hacker nach der Tasse neben sich und merkte erst, dass sie leer war, als er sie vergeblich an die Lippen setzte. Er warf einen missbilligenden Blick in die kaffeeverkrusteten Tiefen des ehemals weißlichen Keramikbechers, stellte ihn wieder ab, seufzte und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Zu viel Koffein, zu viel grelles Computerlicht, viel zu wenig Schlaf und doch viel zu viele Träume. Die Haare, die ihm in die Stirn fielen, waren zu lange nicht mehr gewaschen worden. Sie sprachen nicht darüber, aber Hal hatte eine  Abneigung gegen Duschen entwickelt. Es kam schon mal vor, dass er drei Tage in den gleichen Klamotten vor seinem Laptop saß, die Tastatur malträtierte und sich von Kaffee und welchem Essen auch immer Snake ihm vorsetzte ernährte.  
In den Wochen seit Big Shell war ihr vertrauter Rhythmus in Takte zerbrochen, die der Soldat nicht immer zusammenhalten konnte. Hal hatte auch vorher nächtelang gearbeitet, das Geräusch der Tasten hatte Snake mehr als einmal auf auf dem Sofa einnicken lassen. In London. In Leeds. In New York. In Montana. Mit schmerzendem Nacken war er Stunden später aufgeschreckt, nur um festzustellen, dass sich sein Partner kaum einen Zentimeter auf dem Stuhl geregt hatte. Oft hatte ein tadelnder Blick gereicht, raue Fingerspitzen unter dem Saum der viel zu weiten T-Shirts.  
Seit Big Shell vergrub Hal sich in der Arbeit, versteckte sich hinter dem Bildschirm. Wollte wieder unsichtbar sein. Snake hätte ihn am liebsten gepackt und geschüttelt.  
Hal seufzte erneut ohne aufzusehen: "Hast du neuen Kaffee mitgebracht?"  
Snake schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich gegen den niedrigen Tisch: "Wie lange hast du nicht mehr geschlafen?"  
Sein Partner rieb sich  geistesabwesend über die Stirn. "Uhm... keine Ahnung? Es ist nur... da ist eventuell eine Spur, die nach Südamerika führt. Chile um genau zu sein... könnte diesmal was dran sein..."  
Hal's Stimme verlor sich, er klappte den Laptop zu, kam mühselig auf die Beine, schob seine Brille zurecht und schlich näher, um mit den Einkäufen zu helfen.  
Bevor er überhaupt den Tisch erreichte, packte Snake ihn am Ellbogen.  
Es genügte ja nicht, dass die Welt hinter ihnen her war. Sein Partner hatte sich offensichtlich in den Kopf gesetzt, sich selbst zu Grunde zu richten.  
Snake kannte das viel zu gut, diese brodelnde Energie des Selbsthasses. Den Wunsch, sich so lange einzuschließen, bis nichts mehr übrig blieb.  Aber mit dem eigenen Monster, mit den tagealten Stoppeln, den grauen Haarspitzen, den neuen Falten, damit konnte er umgehen.  
Nicht mit den dürren Schlüsselbeinen und den lächerlichen Versuchen, stark zu sein.  
Langsam drehte er seinen Partner zu sich um und schaute ihn streng an.  
"Hal..."  
"Was?" der Hacker klang beinahe defensiv. Eine kurze Pause. Resignierter. "Ich weiß, ich weiß."  
Hal's Finger strich über Snakes Schulter. "Hast du was Nettes zum Abendessen mitgebracht?" Er lächelte, den leisesten Anflug von Humor, ein stummes Friedensangebot in der Stimme und versteckt hinter den Brillengläsern, die dringend mal wieder geputzt werden mussten.  
Snake grunzte und ließ Hal's Ellenbogen los.  
"Heißt das, dass ich dich dieses Mal _nicht_ zwangsfüttern muss?"  
Der Soldat hatte sich in den viereinhalb Jahren an die seltsamen Marotten seines Partners gewöhnt. Unter anderem daran, dass dieser über Zahlenkolonnen alles um sich herum vergaß. Manchmal glaubte Snake, dass der Hacker ohne ihn sich einfach in die Ecke setzen und verhungern würde.  
Hal ließ schuldbewusst den Kopf hängen. "Nein, heute nicht".  
Seit der Sache mit Big Shell schien er es immer schwerer zu finden, sich zu konzentrieren. Starrte minutenlang auf den Cursor, vergaß aufzustehen, sah manchmal aus,  als hätte er zu atmen aufgehört.  Hal ging nicht viel raus, was weder seiner Gesundheit noch seinem Geisteszustand  zuträglich war. Das Einkaufen überließ er Snake. Er überließ so ziemlich alles Snake, außer die digitale Jagd nach Spuren und Fährten, die beinahe unsichtbar im binären Zahlengewirr des Netzes waren.  
"Gut", Snake kramte eine Packung Tabak und Filter aus der Tüte. Wenn er nicht auf Mission war, bestand er darauf, seine Zigaretten selbst zu drehen. Die paar Sekunden, die seine geübten Finger dazu brauchten, erinnerten ihn an seine erste Kippe, damals, mit Frank auf dem Trainingsplatz vor der Kaserne. An ein albernes Lachen, ein heiseres Husten und Übelkeit bitter wie Galle.  
Die Zigaretten waren seine kleine, perfide Rebellion gegen das System. Gegen die Vorschriften. Niemand konnte ihm verbieten, seinem Laster nachzugehen. Konnte ihm verbieten, nicht der perfekte, der makellose Soldat zu sein.  
Niemand.  
Gedankenverloren tippte er das Filterpapier auf die Tischplatte und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Einkaufstüte. "Räum schon mal aus."  
Er wandte Otacon den Rücken zu und schob die Apartment-Tür auf. Der schmale Gang im Innenhof war übersät mit ausgestampfter Kippenasche. Lässig lehnte er sich in die halb geöffnete Tür, faltete den Filter, bröselte Tabak hinein, verklebte ihn mit Spucke und klemmte sich die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen. Er mochte es, wie seine Finger rochen, wenn er die Kippen selbst drehte. Anders als die fertigen Luckys irgendwo zwischen unaufmerksamen Wachpersonal. Der erste Zug schmeckte bitter und süß, besser, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Snake paffte Rauch in die Luft und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass Otacon die kleine Box am Boden der Einkaufstasche fand. Ein kleines bisschen Heimat für zwei Nomaden, die vor der Welt und sich selbst auf der Flucht waren.  
Snake starrte auf die verkrüppelte Pappel, die knorrige Äste über die rostrote Brüstung streckte. Tat ein paar Schritte nach draußen.  
Er rauchte mit dem Blick auf die schwarzen Kanten der Häuser gegen den Himmel.  
Hal würde einen Moment stehen bleiben, dann in die Einkaufstüten greifen.  
Ein paar Äpfel, Bier, Kaffee, Bacon Chips, die Snake so liebte und Hal so hasste, Gemüse, Fleisch, Popcorn. Popcorn! Hal würde die Stirn runzeln. Tiefer in die Tüte greifen. Den rechteckigen, leichten, schwarzen Gegenstand entdecken. Mit Folie eingewickelt.  
Seine Kinnlade würde herunterklappen, wenn er den goldenen Schriftzug las: _Star Wars Trilogie._  
Nur einen Augenblick noch warten.  
Snake hatte sich über die Brüstung gelehnt, die Ellbogen auf das dünne Metall gestützt. Eine Hand baumelte nach unten, die andere aschte mit einem Fingerschnippen auf den asphaltierten Hof. Die Sonne war nur noch halb zu sehen, orange mit einem Streifen grellen Gelbs, das in den Augen schmerzte. Ein leichter Wind war aufgekommen, der Snake den eigenen Zigarettenrauch ins Gesicht blies und eine  Gänsehaut auf seine nackten Arme malte. Die Abende in Foix waren für diese Jahreszeit kühl und klar. Irgendwo schwatzte ein Vogel.  
Die Tür schlug gegen die altweiß verputzte Wand, als Hal sie aufriss.  
Snake kniff die Augen zusammen, um das kleine Lächeln zu verbergen.  
„Dave...?“  
Als Snake Hal's Stimme hörte, nahm er ruhig einen Zug aus der Zigarette, ließ den Rauch für einen Moment in seinem Mund erstarren, rollte ihn auf der Zunge, seufzte, stieß ihn aus und drehte die Kippe zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. "Dave... ich... das...", Hal stammelte unzusammenhängende Worte.  
Die  Box mit einer Hand schützend gegen seine Brust geklemmt, stürzte er hastig auf Snake zu, griff mit den freien Fingern nach dessen Gesicht und zog ihn zu einem stürmischen, leicht unkoordinierten Kuss zu sich hinunter.  
Gut. Gut so.  
Snake schnippte die Kippe mit einer Hand zweieinhalb Stockwerke in die Tiefe und legte die andere flach auf Hal's Rücken. Vielleicht etwas zu ruppig drückte er _seinen_ Nerd zu sich heran, bis er dessen knochige Schulter durch den dünnen Stoff des schwarzen T-Shirts spürte. Der Kuss war etwas misslungen, traf zur Hälfte Snakes Lippen und streifte die harten Stoppeln an seinem Kinn. Dennoch war es mehr, als Hal ihm seit Tagen gegeben hatte. Und vor allem schmeckte er nicht nach Verzweiflung und Salz.  
Snake hatte die schmale, elegante Box vor drei Tagen beim Einkaufen entdeckt. Zunächst hatte er die Idee als albern abgetan. Aber je ruhiger Hal wurde, je mehr er in sich zusammensank, je weniger er sprach und je dumpfer sein Blick wurde, desto verlockender war die Box geworden. Der Versuch, wenigstens für eins, zwei Stunden - für die Dauer einer eigenen, einer fremden Welt - das Leuchten in Hal's Augen zurück zu bringen.  
Snake war darauf trainiert, nichts zu vergessen. Meist war es ein Fluch, nichts loslassen zu können. Aber er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an diese eine Nacht. Die Nacht, in der ein leidenschaftlich brabbelnder Nerd einen grummeligen, alten Soldaten mit einer Decke zugedeckt und gegen seine geschlossene Zimmertür Gute Nacht gesagt hatte.  
Snake lehnte den Kopf gegen Hal's und drückte einen kratzigen Kuss gegen dessen Schläfe.  
Die Umarmung war ein wenig unbequem mit der scharfkantigen Box zwischen ihnen und Hal verlagerte den Oberkörper, um etwas von dem Druck loszuwerden.  
"Dave", hauchte er gegen Snakes Hals.  
Snakes freie Hand wanderte Hal's Schlüsselbein entlang und strich durch seine Haare nach oben bis zum Ohr. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er es entlang, die restlichen Finger massierten leicht Hal's Kopfhaut. Das hatte sogar besser funktioniert, als er gedacht hatte. Nach all der Zeit überrumpelte ihn sein Partner ab und an immer noch. Damit, wie tief sein Schmerz gehen konnte, damit, wie weit seine Freude reichte. Snake konnte mit beidem nicht umgehen, aber das Lächeln gefiel ihm besser.  
Manchmal wollte er nicht begreifen, wie _echt_ Hal sein konnte. Wie verletzlich und _offen_. So anders als Snake.  
Denn er liebte Mauern. Er besaß mindestens ein ganzes Dutzend davon. Feinsäuberlich hochgezogen und mit Beton verstärkt. Er kannte nichts anderes, nur Zäune und Hecken und Fassaden.  
Keine Tore. Kein freier Blick.  
Mit wohl dosierter Kraft drückte er Hal's Kopf weiter zu sich und küsste ihn mit offenen Lippen einmal hart auf den Mund. Es wurde Zeit, dass sein Partner aß, duschte, sich etwas anderes anzog und mit ihm auf dem unbequemen Vintage-Sofa zu viel Bier und Popcorn in sich rein stopfte.  
"Nerd" grummelte Snake gegen Hal's Ohr und grinste.  
Der Hacker lachte und es war ein ehrliches Lachen, kein nervöses oder zynisches oder verlegenes, entschuldigendes Lachen, sondern offen und ehrlich und glücklich. Es klang beinahe so rostig, wie Snakes damals geklungen hatte.  
"Hmm... mal schauen, wie weit ich sie noch auswendig kenne", er grinste ebenfalls. "Und ob du es diesmal bis zum Ende schaffst. Leia findest du wohl immer noch heiß?"  
Hal lehnte sich ein wenig in Snakes Arm zurück um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Der neckende Tonfall seiner herausfordernden Worte wurde von Fingern begleitet, die an Snakes Rücken unter dem T-Shirt an der Wirbelsäule nach oben wanderten.  
"Nein", sagte Snake schlicht. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte wieder nach oben. Nur kurz. Er wusste, dass Hal es nicht übersehen würde.  
Damals, in den Halbschatten einer viel zu kleinen Wohnung hatte er auch nicht mit seiner Antwort gezögert.  
Natürlich war die Prinzessin heiß. Aber war es nicht genau das, was von ihm erwartet wurde? Dass der Supersoldat die Frauen anschwärmte, sie mit seiner kalten, protzigen, uncharmanten Art zum Schmelzen brachte, Spaß mit ihnen hatte, und sie fallen ließ?  
Es war genau das, was jeder von Snake erwartete. Immer noch.  
Holly, damals in Zanzibar. Mei Ling. Naomi. Meryl. Besonders Meryl, die in ihm zugleich viel mehr und viel weniger als den einsamen Helden gesehen hatte. Die tatsächlich zu ihm durchgedrungen war, wie wenige es geschafft hatten. Weil sie ihn irgendwann erkannt und verstanden hatte, dass es nichts brachte, nachsichtig mit ihm zu sein. Weil sie die erste war, der er seinen echten Namen verraten hatte.  
Und wo hatte es geendet? Irgendwo in Alaska, mit einem zerknäulten Zettel und einem kurzen Satz.  
_Komm erstmal mit dir selbst klar, bevor du andere verletzt._  
Unbewusst lehnte er sich gegen Hal's tastende Hände. Er konnte es nicht zugeben, aber es fühlte sich viel zu gut an. Besonders nach Nächten, in denen sein Partner von ihm abgewandt geschlafen hatte, die Knie an die Brust gezogen. Snakes Finger strichen federleicht über Hal's Nacken und unter den klebrigen Stoff, die einzelnen Wirbel entlang.  
Er wusste, dass es töricht, vielleicht sogar gefährlich war, so hier draußen zu stehen. Jemand konnte sie sehen. Jemand konnte sie verraten. Jemand konnte entdecken, dass es tatsächlich etwas war, das der Supersoldat nicht mit einem Grummeln und einer fahrigen Handbewegung hatte abtun können. Jemand könnte es entdecken und jemand könnte das ausnutzen. Könnte Hal wegen ihm...  
"Lass uns rein gehen."  
Hal's antwortendes Lächeln war ein wenig schief. Er seufzte und nahm die Hand von Snakes Rücken um sich die inzwischen leicht schiefe Brille zurecht zu drücken.  
"Das ist vermutlich besser."  
Er hielt die DVD-Box nun mit beiden Händen gegen die Brust gedrückt, beugte sich nach vorne, drückte Snake einen letzten, leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, wandte sich um und ging zurück ins Motelzimmer.  
Snake schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er vermisste es, draußen sein zu können, ohne dass er befürchten musste, hinterrücks erschossen zu werden. Nicht umsonst hatte er Alaska geliebt, seine Hunde. Im Gegensatz zu Hal, der tagelang vor seinem Computer sitzen und nicht einmal aus einem echten Fenster sehen musste, machte es Snake schlecht gelaunt und unausstehlich, wenn er nicht nach draußen konnte. Aber seit dem Tanker war vieles anders. Nicht alles davon gut. Bald würden sie weiterwandern müssen, wenn sie verhindern wollten, dass sich die Schlinge zu eng um ihre Kehlen zog.  
Snake legte Hal von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter und zog ihn zu sich heran. Hal's Haut schmeckte trotz der kühlen Luft nach Schweiß, als er seine Lippen auf dessen Nacken drückte und seine Zunge gegen den Muskel presste.  
"Geh duschen. Ich mach Essen." Snakes Bartstoppeln kratzen gegen Hal's Haaransatz.  
"Mmh...", Hal summte leicht bei der Berührung. "Na gut", schmollte er ein wenig und setzte die DVD-Box auf dem Plastiktisch ab. Er drehte sich herum und griff diesmal mit beiden Händen nach Snakes Gesicht für einen letzten, langen Kuss, schob ihm eine verirrte, sonnengewärmte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Bis gleich".  
  
Snake sah Hal einen Augenblick lang nach, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er wusste, welche Probleme sein Partner hatte. Wusste um die Angst vor dem Wasser, von den Erinnerungen an Chlorgeruch und Hueys bleiches Gesicht. Hal hatte eine Weile gebraucht, ihm seine Vergangenheit anzuvertrauen und als er es endlich ausgespuckt hatte, hatte Snake verstanden. Man musste kein Supersoldat sein, noch nicht einmal ein Krieger. Es reichte, wenn man ein normaler Junge war, der die falschen Entscheidungen traf. Oder sie getroffen bekam. Jeder wurde irgendwann, irgendwie zerstört.  
Snake hatte Julie nie kennengelernt. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, wie sie aussah. Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie zu den wenigen Personen gehörte, denen er mit Genuss das Genick gebrochen hätte.  
Er lief zur Spüle und fischte die beiden dunkelbraunen Teller daraus hervor. Lauschte, um sicherzugehen, dass Hal noch nicht unter der Dusche war, drehte das Wasser auf und wusch die Krümel vom Porzellan. Im Gegensatz zu Hal duschte er lange und gern. Snakes Angewohnheiten waren von Anfang seines Lebens an auf "praktisch" ausgelegt gewesen. Sich das Wasser mit geschlossenen Augen übers Gesicht rinnen zu lassen, war beinahe so etwas wie verschwenderische Rebellion. In allem, was er tat, war Präzision. In allem, was er tat, lag ein Sinn. Alles was er tat, hatte eine Ursache. Brauchte eine Wirkung. In ihm gab es nichts Absichtsloses. Er war ein gottverdammter Klon, er hatte seine Bestimmung. Sein Ziel. Es gab nichts, was neben dem Weg dorthin lag.  
Bis Shadow Moses hatte er noch nie etwas getan, einfach nur, weil es das Richtige war. Weil es gut war. Allein die Vorstellung war ihm fremd.  
Vielleicht war es wirklich so, dass er nur geboren worden war, um einen festen, einen dunklen Platz auszufüllen. Einen, der ihm von Big Boss zugeordnet worden war. An dem kein Raum blieb, um sich umzusehen.  
Hal hingegen war viel zu normal. Hal war viel zu gut. Hal war viel zu zerbrochen.  
Etwas Tiefes, Wüstes, rebellierte in Snakes Brust, etwas das ihm sagte, dass das nicht gut gehen konnte. Etwas, das ihm befahl, wegzulaufen. Etwas, das ihm befahl, jeden zu zerfleischen, der es auch nur wagte, bis auf zwei Schritte an Otacon heranzutreten. Etwas Fremdes. Schiefes. Nicht Planbares.  
Zwei Atemzüge und die Welt war wieder gerade.  
Sie benutzten immer die gleichen beiden Teller, die Snake vor dem Essen abspülte. Das weiß-rot karierte Tuch hatte gelbe Flecken am Rand. Er wischte das Porzellan trocken und hängte sich das Handtuch über die Schulter. Snake kochte nicht gern, hatte aber in all den Jahren die Grundlagen so verinnerlicht, dass er es mühelos schaffte, ein annehmbares Essen herzurichten. Zumal aus "annehmbar" beinahe "königlich" wurde, wenn man es mit Hal's Fähigkeiten verglich. Sein Partner schaffte es gerade so, den Reis nicht überkochen zu lassen.  
Snake warf zwei Steaks in die Pfanne und ließ sie vor sich hin braten. Gedankenverloren lehnte er sich gegen die schmale Arbeitsfläche und lauschte auf das leise Prasseln der Dusche nebenan. Während Hal unter dem warmen Strahl seine Angst mit panikgeweiteten Augen anstarrte, erlebte Snake seine eigene, kleine, persönliche Hölle. Es gab kaum etwas, das er mehr hasste, als Hilflosigkeit. Und genau das war er. Hilflos. Gern hätte er die Zeit mit einem wütenden Brüllen auseinandergerissen, um Hal zu beschützen. Aber selbst der achsomächtige Solid Snake konnte das nicht. Nicht helfen. Nicht heilen. Noch nicht einmal trösten.  
_Denjenigen, den du wirklich liebst, den musst du beschützen können. Sonst hast du versagt._  
Wie sehr Hal Recht gehabt hatte, damals, auf Shadow Moses vor dem drohenden Stahlgerippe eines kaputten Aufzugs. Snake war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er wirklich Sniper Wolf gemeint hatte. Oder ob der Nerd schon damals diese seltsame Faszination für Snake verspürt hatte. Diesen seltsamen Superhelden-Crush, der sie irgendwie überrollt und am Ende als _Partner_ wieder ausgespuckt hatte.  
"Dumm dumm dumm dummdadumm dummdadumm dummdadumm...", Hals Gesinge von nebenan riss ihn aus den Gedanken und Snake schüttelte leise grinsend den Kopf, während er das Fleisch wendete. _Der Imperial March._  
Wie war er nur hierher geraten? Wie war aus dem einsamen Wolf ein Rudeltier geworden, das seine Nase am liebsten am Fell eines dürren, singenden, durch und durch wahnwitzigen Nerds rieb? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Aber vielleicht gab es Dinge, die man nicht erklären musste. Die man nicht erklären durfte, weil sie ansonsten das Geisterhafte, das Glaubwürde, das Besondere verloren.  
Snake warf das Tiefkühlgemüse in den Topf und drehte die Platte auf das Maximum. Die Sonne war mittlerweile komplett untergegangen. Das hellste Licht im Raum war Hal's, _Otacons_ , aufgeklappter Laptopbildschirm. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stirn und lauschte darauf, wie die Dusche nebenan abgestellt wurde. Wieder ein kleiner Kampf gewonnen.  
Seit Big Shell war das alles gewesen. Kleine Kämpfe, kleine Siege, viel zu viele Niederlagen. Snake war froh, dass seine Schnapsidee mit der DVD Box Hal tatsächlich etwas aus seiner Lethargie befreit hatte. Gut so. Langsam waren ihm die Ideen ausgegangen.  
Mit geübten Bewegungen klatschte er das Steak und das Gemüse auf die beiden Teller und schlich zum Fenster. Er öffnete es, lehnte sich an den Rahmen, starrte nach draußen in die kühle Luft und griff in seine Hosentasche nach den Zigaretten.  
"Das riecht gut", stellte Hal fest, als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, die Haare noch feucht.  
Snake murrte, nahm zwei Züge, drückte die Zigarette auf der Fensterbank aus. Er würde sich hüten, in der Anwesenheit seines Partners zu rauchen. Nicht nach dessen Wutanfall damals in der Londoner Singlewohnung.  
Snake warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, zwei Wassertropfen, die an einem Hals entlang rannen und im Saum seines zu weiten olivgrünen T-Shirts versickerten.  
"Setzen", orderte er und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die ungemütlichen Plastikstühle. Er packte die Teller und Besteck und balancierte alles zum Tisch. Dann drehte er sich herum und holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. "Auch?"  
Hal setzte sich gehorsam hin, mit einem mühsam unterdrückten Lächeln. "Ja, Mamabär".  
Snake schnaubte und er schaute Hal mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Er nahm einen Schluck direkt aus der Bierflasche. Am besten war, er sagte da gar nichts dazu. Wie sollte er auch? Hal's neckende Worte trafen genau den Nerv, den sie treffen sollten. Manchmal entsetzte es Snake selbst ein bisschen, wie _sehr_ sein Beschützerinstinkt anschlug, wenn es um Hal ging. Albern, aber er konnte nicht wirklich etwas dagegen unternehmen. Und wollte es auch gar nicht.  
Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und starrte Hal abwartend und etwas argwöhnisch an. Wenn es sein musste, würde er den ganzen Abend warten, bis sein Partner das Essen anrührte.  
Das unterdrückte Lächeln zuckte weiterhin um Hal's Mundwinkel. Er nahm Snake's Hand von der Tischplatte um einen sanften, dankbaren Kuss auf den Handrücken zu drücken und griff dann nach seinem Besteck. Ein paar Gabeln voll Gemüse. Ein kurzer, belustigter Blick. "Es schmeckt echt gut, du solltest es auch mal probieren."  
Snake wartete tatsächlich ab, bis Hal beinahe die Hälfte seines Steaks gegessen hatte, bis er selbst zum Besteck griff. Er schwieg während des gesamten Essens und beobachtete Hal mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. Als er fertig war, lehnte er sich zurück. Zwischen den Missionen war er nicht so sehr darauf angewiesen, auf seinen Kalorieninput zu achten, trotzdem hätte er gut und gerne noch zwei Steaks in sich hineinschlingen können. Aber so viel hatten sie nicht und er war mit der Aussicht auf einen unereignisreichen Abend voller Bacon Chips, Popcorn, Bier und _Hal_ nicht völlig unzufrieden.  
Als er fertig war, stand Hal auf um Teller und Besteck in die Spüle zu tragen. Bei seiner Rückkehr zum Tisch blieb er neben Snake stehen und fuhr ihm mit einer Hand durch das weiche Haar, massierte leicht die Kopfhaut.  
"Danke für das Essen, Dave."  
Er beugte sich runter und küsste Snake leicht auf die Lippen.  
Snake rollte die Schultern nach hinten, streckte die Beine unter den Tisch und legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken.  
Er war froh, dass Hal nicht wie üblich das Essen zwischen zwei Tastaturen und Mausklicken herunter geschlungen hatte. Es war viel zu lang her, dass die beiden sich wirklich in Ruhe gegenüber gesessen hatten. Vielleicht stand ihnen das auch nicht, das Normale, das was man "eigentlich" tun sollte, wenn man so wenig Zeit zwischen adrenalingetränkten Nahtoderfahrungen hatte. Gerade jetzt, da sie auf der Flucht waren, konnte tatsächlich jede Sekunde die letzte sein. Und Snake setzte alles daran, diese Gedanken aus Hal's Kopf zu treiben. Und verbot sich selbst, die Gefahr auch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
Beinahe sanft erwiderte er den Kuss.  
"Kein Kaffee mehr für dich heute", es sollte wie eine Drohung klingen, kam aber mit einem amüsierten Knurren aus seinem Mund, sodass er selbst grinsen musste. Seine Hand strich durch Hal's noch immer feuchtes Haar.  
"Nur, wenn du für heute keine Zigarette mehr rauchst," erwiderte sein Partner schließlich herausfordernd. "Denn dann schmeckst du einfach besser", fügte er murmelnd zwischen weiteren kurzen gestohlenen Küssen hinzu. Dann richtete er sich abrupt auf und griff an seinen Rücken. Die dummen Plastikstühle waren einfach viel zu niedrig.  
Snake brummte unglücklich und schob seine Fingerspitzen unter Hal's Shirt gegen seinen Rücken. Ein hoher Preis. Zögern. "Dann komm auch her und küss mich", kurz und dumpf zwischen zwei Atemzügen geknurrt.  
"Ich will ja, aber es wäre viel unverkrampfter, wenn du aufstehen würdest. Du bist zu niedrig."  
Hal's eigene Hände lagen zu beiden Seiten von Snakes Gesicht und strichen über die rauen Bartstoppeln.  
Snake hievte sich vom Stuhl, versuchte zu ignorieren, dass seine Knie schmerzten und schob beim Aufstehen seine Hände weiter unter Hal's Shirt. Seine Finger strichen über die kalte Haut auf seinem Rücken, über die viel zu deutliche Wirbelsäule, den Rippenbogen.  
"Gut?"  
Hal lächelte. "Viel besser!", erwiderte er bestimmt und verdeutlichte es mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss während seine Hände über Snakes muskulöse Brust strichen, dann nach hinten auf seinen Rücken wanderten und ihn näher an sich zogen. "Viel viel besser", murmelte Hal leicht außer Atem und küsste Snakes Wange und Kinn entlang zu seinem Ohr.  
Snake lachte leise, rau und dunkel, während er sein Gesicht gegen Hal's Küsse drückte, mit flachen Händen weiter nach oben strich und mit den Fingerspitzen in Hal's völlig verspannte Schulterblattmuskulatur presste. Mit kalkuliertem Kraft massierte er kleine Kreise und schob seinen Partner dabei noch näher an sich.  
Hal seufzte wohlig auf und knabberte an Snakes Ohr.  
"Ich glaube, das Sofa wäre sogar noch besser, was meinst du?"  
Er nahm eine Hand von Snakes Rücken, um sich die Brille zurecht zu schieben.  
"Und vielleicht könnten wir das Fenster zumachen?"  
Snake zuckte zusammen. Wie hatte er das verdammte Fenster vergessen können?  
"Du bist nicht gut für mich", murmelte er, strich noch einmal über Hal's Rücken und wandte sich um, um das Fenster zu schließen und die braunschwarzen Vorhänge zuzuziehen. Vermutlich hatte sein Partner eher an die Kälte gedacht. Weniger an rote Laserpunkte auf ungeschütztem Stoff.  
Meryl... nein. Nicht daran denken. Nicht an das Blut und die Verzweiflung und das erste Mal Sorge um jemand anderen.  
Nicht an einen einzelnen Punkt auf der Stirn eines scheinbar unsterblichen Blutsaugers. An ein viel zu langes Zögern an ein _Ich habe ihn nicht sicher genug im Visier, ich könnte sie an seiner Stelle treffen, wenn ich nicht aufpasse. Ich könnte sie umbringen, er würde mir nie verzeihen. Nur einen Moment warten, gleich... gleich._ An einen Moment Stille, ein ungläubiges Mädchengesicht. Viel zu jung, um zu sterben.  
Zweimal. Zweimal hatte er versagt. Er ballte kurz die Faust. So fest, das es wehtat.  
Zweimal hatte er Hal's Glück zerstört.  
"Was ist mit den Filmen?", bot er seinem Partner an. Halb, weil er hoffte, dass Hal sein kurzes Abdriften nicht gemerkt hatte und halb, um sich selbst auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Es nutzte ja doch nichts. Außer ein paar weitere, streng geheimgehaltene Albträume.  
Hal schluckte, sah Snake nicht an und nickte, holte noch zwei Bierflaschen aus dem Kühlschrank. "Klar. Immer doch. Wo...ah da", Hal erinnerte sich daran, wo er das Mikrowellenpopcorn hingelegt hatte und griff nach dem Beutel.  
So schnell, viel zu schnell war die neckende, verheißungsvolle, warme Stimmung wieder verflogen.  
Verdammt. Kalter Selbsthass brodelte für einen Moment auf Snakes Lippen, fraß sich den Weg durch seine Kehle bis tief hinein in seine Brust und blieb dort als ein neckender, schmerzender Funke sitzen.  
"Hal."  
Snake folgte ihm zum Kühlschrank und legte ihm von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter. Er musste um jeden Preis verhindern, dass sich sein Partner wieder zurück ins Schneckenhaus zog, in dem er die letzten Wochen gelebt hatte.  
Natürlich. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Hal war nicht gut für ihn, machte ihn schwach und unaufmerksam und wirklich, wirklich angreifbar.  
Und natürlich hatte er Unrecht. Hal war gut für ihn, machte ihn, machte die Waffe menschlich.  
Wenn Mensch sein in einer Welt der Maschinen nur nicht so verdammt schlecht gewesen wäre.  
Snake drückte sein Gesicht seitlich gegen Hal's Halsbeuge und atmete warm gegen seinen Puls.  
Hal lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Snake's Gesicht. "Schon gut, Dave."  
Während die Popcorntüte sich in der Mikrowelle drehte, drehte sich Hal zu Snake um und schlang die Arme um ihn, presste sein Gesicht gegen dessen Hals.  
Snake erwiderte die Umarmung, atmete gegen seine fedrigen Haarsträhnen. Wenn es nur das Draußen nicht gegeben hätte. Nichts davon. Nicht sein eigenes Versagen, nicht den leisen Schrei einer viel zu jungen Schwester, die er nicht hatte beschützen können. Nicht den letzten Atemzug einer Wölfin.  
_Du musst diejenigen beschützen, die du liebst._  
Wie konnte er hier stehen und Hal an sich drücken, wenn er bisher so spektakulär darin versagt hatte, alles zu beschützen, was _Hal_ liebte?  
Snake hatte die Augen geschlossen und lockerte seinen Griff um Hals Schultern, als er bemerkte, dass er unbewusst ein bisschen zu fest zugedrückt hatte.  
Hal presste einen sanften Kuss auf Snakes Wange und schob ihn dann ein Stück von sich um das Popcorn aus der Mikrowelle zu holen. Und gleich darauf aufzuschreien als die heiße Tüte ihm die Finger verbrannt. Er ließ das Popcorn los und schob sich den Finger in den Mund.  
Vorsichtig zupfte er die Tüte aus der Mikrowelle, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, bis sie ganz auf der Arbeitsfläche lag. Er fischte eine Schale aus dem Hängeschrank, kramte in einer Schublade nach einer Schere und hatte endlich das Popcorn sicher in die Schüssel geschüttet bevor er es mit roten Wangen wieder wagte Snake anzuschauen.  
Er rückte die Brille zurecht.  
"Ich wäre dann soweit."  
Snake gelang ein kleines, wenn auch nicht gänzlich ernstes Lächeln. Vorsichtig strich er mit den flachen Händen über Hal's Arme. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie müde, wie verbraucht sein Partner für einen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit ausgesehen hatte. Hal war nicht gut darin, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Und Snake nicht gut darin, sie anzusehen. Sein ganzes Leben war er mit diesen Fassaden konfrontiert. Mit weißem Kalk und kahlem Beton. Niemand hatte ihm gezeigt, wie es dahinter aussah. Solange, bis er sich selbst auch _weiß_ gemalt hatte und für jegliche Farbe kein Platz mehr blieb. Er war unsichtbar geworden. In New York und schließlich in Alaska. Unsichtbar zwischen all dem Schnee.  
Snake hatte es so gewollt. Snake hatte Hal auf Distanz gehalten, solange, bis er sicher war, vor dessen  _Farbe_ sicher zu sein. David war anders.  
Dann hatte es geregnet. Alles hatte sich mit dem Sturm verändert. Mit dem Sturm und dem Wasser und der Angst, mit dem Ertrinken.  
Snake schob Hal sanft zum Sofa und drückte ihn auf das Polster. Zugegeben, es war nicht so bequem wie damals in London.  
Er schob die DVD in den alten gebrauchten Player. Zum Glück hatten die meisten Hotelzimmer, die meisten Ferienwohnungen und Apartments mittlerweile einen. Vielleicht war das eine gute Möglichkeit, Zeit zu vertreiben. Und zu vergessen, dass sie auf der Flucht waren. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden.  
Kaum hatte Snake sich hingesetzt, klebte schon ein anhänglicher Wissenschaftler an ihm, der sich in seine Arme drängte.  
"Das haben wir wirklich viel zu lange nicht mehr gemacht. Warum bin ich da nicht früher drauf gekommen?" Hal zog die Stirn kraus. "Vermutlich weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob dir die Filme überhaupt gefallen haben. Magst du sie?"  
Snake drückte die raue Wange gegen Hal's noch immer feuchten Scheitel. Umständlich rückte er in eine einigermaßen bequeme Sitzposition, die Füße auf dem schmalen Sofatisch, Finger auf Hal's Schulter. Mit der anderen Hand griff er nach der Fernbedienung und startete den Film.  
Als die ersten Töne der Titelmelodie erklangen, rutschte er weiter in die Polster. So viel war passiert, seitdem sie das letzte Mal gemeinsam _Star Wars_ geschaut hatten. Wenn Snake an die enge Londoner Bude zurück dachte, erschien es ihm länger als ein Leben her. Philanthropy, viele Nächte angestrengten Einanderaushaltens. Tausend leere Kaffeetassen. Zehntausend stummelgerauchte Kippen. Aus der Asche und dem Filtersatz hätte man getrost einen ganzen Roman schreiben können. Und sie dazwischen.  
Snake runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er Hal's Frage hörte. Ob er die Filme mochte? Beinahe hätte er gelacht. Snake war nicht sentimental. Dafür war kein Platz unter Kugelhagel und Häuserschluchten, zwischen blutbesprenkelten Bettlaken auf staubgrauen Wäscheleinen. Aber nach viel zu oft  _Die Klapperschlange_ und  _James Bond_ , nach lautem _Fastway_ auf einem gestohlenen Kinder-Walkman - nach all dem kam _Star Wars_   wohl am nächsten an eine sentimentale Popkulturerinnerung heran.  
"Ja", antwortete er schlicht.  
"Gut.", antwortete Hal und riss Snake aus seinen Erinnerungen. "Ich mag, dass du's magst."  
Snake sehnte sich zurück in eine schlecht eingerichtete, aber wirkliche, echte, authentische Londoner Wohnung. Damals: Das Flimmern des Fernsehers, leises Brummen der Stimmen. Nur ein bisschen Ausruhen. Nur kurz. Nur kurz vergessen, dass jeder Schlaf der Bruder eines Monsters ist. Eines Monsters aus Kugelaugen und Messerhänden, aus Giftatem und Schlangenfell. Sich einen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit gönnen. Ein Zögern zwischen schnell ausgeführten Befehlen.  
Ein Moment der Störung im System. Immer nur funktionieren, die Muskeln leer. Mit dem Kopf im Nacken, leicht zur Seite, trägt sich der Augenblick viel besser. Trägt sich die Erinnerung an dunkle Gänge, an Steinboden unter den Knien. An Strom im Körper. An Blut im Gesicht. An Schreie und an Opfer. An die Stimme eines alten Freundes. Irgendwie war Ruhe gut. War dieser Stillstand gut. War die Dunkelheit. War der Geruch nach altem Leder.  
Manchmal fragte sich Snake immer noch, weshalb er damals einfach so eingeschlafen war.  
Schlafen. Achtsamkeit aufgeben. Nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Besonders nach Shadow Moses hatte es für ihn nichts Anstrengenderes gegeben.  
Am Anfang hatte Meryl es noch verstanden. Hatte verstanden, dass er zu stolz, zu stur war, um den Träumen überhaupt eine Chance zu geben. Sie, sie war eingeschlafen und aufgeschreckt und hatte im Halbdunkel nach ihm gerufen. Manchmal war er da gewesen, hatte still auf dem Stuhl am Fenster gesessen, eine Zigarette nach der anderen geraucht. Einen Vodka nach dem anderen getrunken. Meist war er nicht dort gewesen. Sondern draußen. Draußen im Schnee, der nach allem roch, nur nicht nach Explosionen und Rauch. Bei seinen Hunden. Überall, nur nicht bei ihr. Am Anfang hatte sie es verstanden, dann hatte die Zeit ihnen mehr und mehr Fallstricke gelegt. Es hatte geendet mit: „Wir müssen darüber reden, David." "Wieso?" "Weil es uns sonst kaputt schweigt. Wir können nicht einfach so tun,  als wäre das nie passiert. Als wäre... Ich kann nicht so tun,  als wäre es nie passiert." Ein Zug aus kalten Zigaretten, das Gesicht abgewandt.  
"David, rede mit mir. Verdammt. Irgendwas." Schweigen war so viel einfacher. Ihr ständiges Bedürfnis zu reden. Sein ständiges Bedürfnis zu schweigen. Er war noch nie groß darin gewesen, Dinge zu verarbeiten. Er warf sie einfach nur auf diesen einen großen Haufen in der Ecke seines gut geschützten Zimmers, schloss die Tür zu und schaute nicht mehr hin. Nicht umsonst war er statt zu einer Kriegspsychologin nach Alaska gegangen, hatte Monate, vielleicht jahrelang mit niemandem mehr gesprochen und in den ganz schlimmen Stunden das Gesicht bloß in warmen Huskyfell verborgen. Und dann war Meryl aufgetaucht und hatte reden wollen. Reden, immer nur reden. Was ja richtig war. Und gut. Wenn Shadow Moses viel verändert hatte, dann trotz allem nicht diese eine, größte Schwäche des legendären Helden.  
Seine eigene Geschichte wollte er nicht hören. Er hielt sich lieber die Ohren zu.  
Heute dachte Snake nur noch ab und zu an sie, der Zorn war verflogen. Nun, wirklich sauer war er nie auf sie gewesen. Nur auf sich selbst. Darauf, dass er nicht im Stande gewesen war, einfach zu akzeptieren, dass jemand anderes für ihn da sein wollte.  
Snake hasste kaum etwas so sehr, wie eine Bürde für jemand anderen zu sein. Obwohl er selbst nie genug zu tragen bereit war.  
Er fasste Hal fester. Selbst mit ihm war es manchmal noch so fremd. Und so unbegreiflich. Wie eben damals, als er einfach so auf dem schäbigen Sofa in London eingenickt war. Snake hatte sich dafür gescholten. Wie hatte er so unachtsam sein können. Aber wenn er ganz ehrlich war, hatte das damals wenig mit Unaufmerksamkeit zu tun. Sondern vielmehr mit absoluter Erschöpfung. Er war es Leid gewesen, davon zu laufen. Und ob er es gewollt hatte - oder eben nicht- sein Körper hatte diesen Moment gewählt. Vielleicht hatte ein Teil von ihm auch schon geahnt, dass es fünf Jahre später niemanden geben würde, dem Snake mehr vertraute als dem dürren Nerd mit den zu weiten T-Shirts, den Plastikfiguren, dem Nerd mit der zornigen Inbrunst, wenn jemand Leia als 'heiß' bezeichnete.  
Hal's Worte, als er die Sätze von Leia und Tarkin mitsprach, waren viel leiser als beim ersten Mal. Und Snakes Lachen bloß ein dunkles Glucksen tief in seiner Brust. Nicht das befreiende, das fremdartige Bellen, das ihn damals wohl ebenso verwundert hatte wie Otacon. Seine zweite Hand war zum Arm seines Partners gewandert, die Hand auf seinem Ellbogen. Snake hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er begonnen hatte, Kreise mit dem Zeigefinger zu malen. Einmal quer durch tausend Galaxienschlachten, durch die Weltrettung. Durch Lächeln und Heimkehr und...  
Irgendwann hörte er, wie Hal's Atem leise und gleichmäßig wurde, wie er gegen seine Seite sackte und sein Kopf haltlos gegen Snakes Brust rollte.  
Er hatte nie verstanden, weshalb Menschen, ja sogar, weshalb seine Hunde, hatten in seiner Gegenwart schlafen können. Er war ein Killer, eine Waffe, eine Zeitbombe, deren Zünder schon vor Jahren überfällig war. Und trotzdem. Trotzdem hatte Holly ihm vertraut. Und Meryl. Und die Hunde. Und Hal.  
Snake hatte immer gedacht, andere vor sich selbst beschützen zu müssen. Und sie trotzdem vor allem anderen retten zu können.  
Unwillkürlich drückte Snake Hal etwas enger an sich, seine Augen rissen sich vom Bildschirm. Der Fernseher sprenkelte hellblaue Lichtschatten auf Hal's Haut, seine Haare, die Brillengläser. Und der kleine, verborgene Raum in Snakes Brust wurde viel zu eng für so viel... _Gefühl_. Für so viel _Farbe_.  
Rasch schluckte er es herunter und wandte den Kopf wieder dem Film zu.  
Diesmal würde er sie zu Ende schauen.  
Wenn es sein musste, würde er die ganze Nacht so sitzen bleiben, um Hal nicht zu wecken. Denn der hatte seinen Schlaf verdient.  
Wenn es sein müsste, würde er einfach hier sitzen bleiben.  
So lange, wie es eben dauern würde. Wie es eben dauern würde, Hal zu beschützen.  
Und wenn es das Letzte, das Letzte war, was er tat.


End file.
